The present invention relates to a food dehydrator and more particularly to one of the general type shown and described in my earlier filed U.S. patent application accorded Ser. No. 538,098 abandoned. A different fan arrangement is presently disclosed along with differences in the dehydrator itself.
Food dehydrators or dryers used within the home are desirably of a compact nature, incorporating a heat source and a fan for circulating heated air past the food articles. A current problem in small dryers, as used in the home, is providing an adequate airflow over the articles being dried to accomplish dehydration in the shortest period. Current dryers for home use are of a large, cumbersome nature by reason of not efficiently utilizing their drying chamber and hence do not lend themselves to convenient storage. Further, from the standpoint of energy conservation, they cannot be considered efficient.